Shouldn't It Be?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Will and Kayla have a date after the competition to become an official couple. Well, but Will has some worries, if Kayla doesn't want something better than him, now that she doesn't have to stick up with him anymore. As he tells her about it, she gets an unexpected answer. What'll happen? Will/Kayla One Shot of my collection :D I don't own anything! :D R&R! :)


**Beta-_ Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_  
**

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The second One Shot is for Cloud 9 and the pairing is Will/Kayla :D**

**It's my very first story for this section here and I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**It's the second One Shot of the list mentioned on my profile :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**My Cloud 9 DVD just came from America and I was so happy about it that I finished the One Shot earlier :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Will and Kayla have a date after the competition to become an official couple. Well, but Will has some worries, if Kayla doesn't want something better than him, now that she doesn't have to stick up with him anymore. As he tells her about it, she gets an unexpected answer. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Morgan's house**

**Kayla's POV:**

I was just in my room at the house, getting ready for my date with Will.

After the competition he asked me out for real and we finally were together.

Well, or at least something like that. He didn't officially asked me to be together with him yet even though he did ask me out.

I couldn't believe that it really happened, but it did.

If I thought how my life was only weeks ago...

It definitely was better now, and as great as Nick was, he could never compete with Will. Ever.

I smiled at the thought and swirled a bit around, lost in thoughts.

Of course I was still the stylish Kayla who obviously has one of the best fashion senses you could have and now also one of the best snowboarding skills, but I was also hopelessly in love with Will.

He was just making me happy and there was not much more to say to that.

He was awesome and his kisses...

''Oh great! You're still there!'' Pia said, coming in with Linds.

I grinned widely at my two best friends.

''Hey girls! What are you doing here? I thought that you would want to go shopping.'' I greeted them, confused.

Pia chuckled and Linds typed something in her phone.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

Then not even 30 seconds later, Linds' answer came in a SMS:

_We wanted to wish you luck for your first date with Will, since you're officially a couple now, right? If not, he's totally going to ask you tonight!_

I chuckled at that and looked at my two girls at that.

''Yeah, he didn't ask me officially yet, but well. We kissed and he asked me out. I'm not nervous or anything. I'm just happy.'' I replied.

Linds and Pia both raised an eyebrow at me and I now fondled with my fingers.

''Okay, maybe I am a bit nervous, but I'll do all right, right?'' I added to that, a bit worried.

''Well, he would definitely be crazy if he didn't. You guys are so meant for each other and you look awesome together. I wish I would've seen that kiss.'' Pia replied.

I chuckled a bit at that, but was still kinda nervous.

What if all of this really wouldn't work out?

Pia seemed to see my look and I sighed.

I really wanted to be together with Will and- I got another SMS from Linds:

_Don't worry about it. Everything will be perfectly fine and I'm sure of that!_

I smiled at Linds thankfully.

''Thanks girls. I was never this nervous because of a boy.'' I replied to what Linds wrote.

Pia chuckled at that and nodded.

''Well, that only proves that Will is really special to you, and you guys are so cute.'' She told me.

I blushed at that and the two girls chuckled a bit.

Well, but Pia was right.

Will was really special to me. Really special to say at least.

''Yes, he really is special to me and I can't wait for the date. I know that he's only coming in like 15 minutes, but I am so nervous yet I want him to already be in front of the house door.'' I rambled down.

The girls chuckled at that and I blushed again.

I knew that it must be really funny to see me, Kayla Morgan like that, because of a boy.

Another SMS from Linds:

_What happened to the confident Kayla Morgan who stood up in front of Will Cloud as he didn't want to teach you the Cloud 9?_

I blushed at that and replied, ''Well, that girl fell in love with the guy. Actually already before the kiss as he wanted to ditch me, but that was pretty much the last straw.''

Pia and Linds looked at each other and squealed at that, which made me go even redder.

''You guys don't really make that easier.'' I added with crossed arms.

Pia and Linds chuckled at that.

''We're sorry.'' Pia said. ''You guys are just really cute, and hey, you're Kayla Morgan. Will has to ask you to be his girlfriend.''

I looked at her, but then slowly nodded and grinned.

I straightened my dress and then told them, ''You guys are right. He just has to.''

The girls chuckled and nodded at that.

Linds also had her thumbs up and just wanted to type something else in her phone as the doorbell rang.

My eyes went wide and the girls grinned.

''Time for you to go on your date with your prince Doggy Charming.'' Pia told me and pushed me slightly to the door.

I got another look at the girls, took a deep breath and then nodded.

With that I walked out to meet Will.

**In front of the house**

**Will's POV:**

I was just on my way to Kayla's house to pick her up for our date.

I was a bit surprised that she really said yes even though Team Swift wanted to have her again and she could do so much better.

She didn't have to stick up with me anymore, yet she still said yes.

She didn't even stop her job at the dog-kennel yet, which surprised me the most, but I was okay with that. More than okay.

I really liked Kayla and I still wasn't sure about the whole situation, but I was more than just happy if she meant it like that.

I really, really wanted to be with her.

I even saved my money to go with her to a more fancy restaurant today.

I wanted to show her how much I cared about her and that I could show her that I could be as good as Nick and even better.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

You could do that, Will.

1 minute later, the door already went open and Kayla stood in front of me.

''Hey Kayla. You look great.'' I greeted her, smiling.

Kayla smiled at me as well.

''Thanks, Will. You look really handsome, too.'' She replied.

I grinned at that. I put the 'Seattle-Shirt' off and a button up shirt and my most fancy jeans on.

''Thank you. Want to go?'' I asked her, putting my arm around her.

Kayla looked our arms and nodded.

''Let's go.'' She replied.

We went to the cab I called and went in in the back seat.

It was a 15 minute drive and we just drove in silence.

I took some glances at her and Kayla smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked nervously somewhere else then.

Why was it suddenly so awkward?

We already kissed and hugged and everything.

The only thing was about being girlfriend and boyfriend officially.

Well, if she even wanted to be that... It should be totally different for her now.

She could also go back to Nick, probably.

Did she even still want me? Well, she agreed to go on a date.

Maybe she did want to still be with me. I would be happy, if it was like that.

Not too long later, we already were at the restaurant.

I paid the cab driver and Kayla and I both walked out.

We linked arms again and walked to the restaurants.

''Wow, isn't this like really expensive?'' Kayla asked me, shocked.

I chuckled at that and shrugged even though it really was.

''It's okay. Not expensive enough to make me poor.'' I replied, chuckling.

Kayla chuckled at that two and we walked in.

We went to our reservation at a table at the fountain.

''It's beautiful.'' Kayla said, impressed.

I smiled at her and nodded.

''Anything for you.'' I replied.

Kayla blushed deeply at that, and I grinned.

Kayla smiled and looked down.

I sighed happily, but then thought again about the thing that she could do so much better.

Well, but I probably shouldn't think about that.

Kayla was here with me and that was what counted.

The waiter came to take our orders and then we fell in silence again.

''I can't believe that this is really happening.'' I suddenly blurted out.

Kayla looked confused at me.

''What do you mean with that? I mean, you asked me out, if you forgot.'' She stated, confused.

I quickly shook my head at that.

''That wasn't what I meant.'' I replied.

Kayla looked even more confused at that.

''Well, then what did you mean?'' She asked me.

I sighed and shook my head.

I didn't want to screw that date up. I wanted to make everything right and Kayla should see that.

She shouldn't think that I wanted to make any bad expression.

''Kayla, it's nothing okay. I'm just happy that we're here.'' I told her.

Well, that wasn't a lie. I was really happy that we were here together and had that date.

I couldn't be more happy, since it was with Kayla.

''Well, okay... But if something is wrong, you have to tell me.'' Kayla stated.

I nodded at that and smiled.

''Of course I will.'' I replied with a big, but half- hearted smile.

Kayla slowly nodded and raised her eyebrows at me still.

I looked down at my hands, but then back up to her.

You could do that, Will.

Before I could say something the waiter came with our food.

Kayla and I both thanked for it and then started eating.

I was still looking at Kayla while eating.

She looked back and smiled at me.

I had a warm feeling in my stomach and grinned.

I really shouldn't worry that much now.

This was going to be good, right?

We ate a while in silence and I took some glances at Kayla.

If it would go on like this, I couldn't ask her to be my girlfriend.

I honestly also didn't really plan that part out, but I needed a good plan to say at least.

Before the dessert I at least wanted to talk about it a bit...

Well, but how was I supposed to talk about it?

You might see that I didn't have a serious relationship before.

Well, as I was the 'Will Cloud', I got some admirers, but not anymore.

Even though I was more popular again, but the most popular was of course Kayla and-

''Wow, that really was great.'' Kayla suddenly stated.

I looked a bit confused at her at first, but then nodded and smiled.

''Yes, the food here is really awesome.'' I replied at that, and Kayla nodded at that.

''Yes, it was. Thanks for taking me here.'' Kayla said to me.

I smiled at that and nodded.

''No problem at all. Anything for a great date.'' I replied.

Kayla chuckled at that and blushed.

''So... Are we going to be at the snowboarding competition with the Hot Doggers next year again?'' She suddenly asked me.

I looked a bit shocked at her at that.

**Kayla's POV:**

''So... Are we going to be at the snowboarding competition with the Hot Doggers next year again?'' I asked Will.

Will looked shocked at me at that. Did I say something wrong?

''Don't tell me that you want to end your snowboarding career again!'' I exclaimed, shocked.

Will quickly shook his head at that.

''Of course not!'' He cried and now everyone at the restaurant looked at us.

I shot him a look and then told him, ''Be more quiet.''

Will closed his mouth and looked down.

What was wrong with Will? Why was he acting like that.

''What is it then about?'' I asked him.

I was already nervous about that date and Will was now also acting so weird.

Didn't he really want to have that date? What was really wrong?

''Well, it's kinda about... I don't know how to say it...'' Will told me honest.

I looked even more confused at him.

''Will, just say it. You can tell me everything.'' I said to him.

I really meant it. I wanted to make this work and he made me really confused right now.

Will sighed and then slowly replied, ''Don't you want to go back to Team Swift now that you could?''

I looked shocked at him.

''No. Why would I switch back to Team Swift?'' I asked him, confused.

Will looked at me in disbelief. Why was he looking like that now?

''Shouldn't it be what you want? To get back to Team Swift? You could finally go back and wouldn't have to be at the Hot Doggers anymore.'' Will now asked me.

This time I looked in disbelief at him.

He added, ''You are awesome now and could be in any team you want. I'm not really good enough for you, am I? You deserve so much better.''

He now looked worried and looked down.

I looked even more shocked at him, not really knowing what to say.

I certainly did not expect to hear something like that from him.

I didn't think that he would think that. That was kinda ridiculous to be honest.

''Will, you're kinda acting stupid right now.'' I told him.

Will looked confused at me.

''Why am I acting stupid? Everyone else would see it as a big opportunity. Shouldn't it be like that for you, too?'' He asked me, a bit mad and confused.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I said to him, ''Follow me.''

Will looked confused, but stood up as well and we both went out of the restaurant.

Will then asked me, ''What are we doing outside?''

I chuckled at that and shook my head.

I took his hand and replied, ''Will. I would never switch back to Team Swift.''

Will looked confused at me.

''Why not? What is with Nick? Don't you still like him like that?'' He asked.

I rolled my eyes again at that.

I shook my head and put a hand on his cheek.

''No, you're the boy I like. Not Nick. I want to be with you.'' I replied.

Will's eyes went wide, but then smiled.

He took the last step to me and then pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled and kissed back. That kiss was even better than the first one, and the fireworks were exploding in my head.

As we broke apart after 30 seconds, I added, ''Besides, you're a way better kisser and you showed me much more things than Nick could ever show me.''

Will smiled and then took my hands.

He nodded at that and then told me, ''Well, maybe you're right.''

I chuckled at that and he added, ''Do you want to officially be my girlfriend?''

I blushed deeply at that, but then nodded.

''I'd love to.'' I replied.

Will smiled and me, too.

With that we both leaned in and kissed again.

That was how it should be.

* * *

**That is for Will and Kayla how it really should be in my opinion :D**

**The two cuties together ^_^**

**I really absolutely loved the movie and just had to write this! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I also hope that you get a look at my other stories and keep updated with my One Shot list! :)**

**There will definitely come more for Cloud 9 and also some for Liv&Maddie! :D**

**Gabrie**


End file.
